


USS Skywalker

by Word_bender



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Commentary, F/M, Fix-It, May add more ship tags later, Post-TLJ, TROS-rewrite, based on black mirror, of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_bender/pseuds/Word_bender
Summary: From the moment she woke up, Rey knew something wasn’t right.“We’ve been moved.”“Moved?”“To a different plane of existence. Not even moved, actually. Copied. Cloned.”“What? That’s absurd.” This couldn’t be happening, and yet nothing had made sense all day.“It’s true. You and I, your Resistance, the First Order…it’s all been copied. Our real selves are still out there in reality, but we’re trapped here, somewhere else, to be someone’s play things.”Rey wakes up to the Resistance Base on Ajan Kloss. But something is...off. Her hair and clothes for starters. Not to mention the fact that she can't seem to find Rose anywhere or that Emperor Palpatine has supposedly returned. But if everything is so different, then why is everyone acting like this is normal? Rey will soon discover that nothing is what it seems, and there are things far worse than Sith lords.Inspired by the Black Mirror episode "USS Callister"
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	USS Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a long hiatus from creative writing, and I have no idea what I am doing. But this story idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Also, if you haven't seen the episode of Black Mirror I am playing off of (USS Callister), I highly recommend it. There's also this great article about it (that mentions TLJ!) https://www.rollingstone.com/tv/tv-news/black-mirror-how-the-new-seasons-breakout-episode-guts-toxic-fandom-198586/
> 
> I won't be following the exact plot of the episode, but here's a spoiler warning just in case.

From the moment she woke up, Rey knew something wasn’t right.

It was as if something had shifted in the force. She had felt shifts before, like when she sensed Luke’s death or when the bond connected. But this wasn’t like that. Unless…

Fighting the urge to leap to her feet, Rey remained as still as possible. If he were here she didn’t want him to know she was awake. It was easier that way. Not like pretending did much. She was fairly certain that he could tell whether she was awake or not, but it never stopped her from trying. Anything was better than making herself keep her back to him, refusing to flinch at any of his words as he tried everything to make her talk to him. 

So she didn’t move, waited one beat. Two. Three. Nothing. Only the thrum of her pulse. She closed her eyes, reached out to search for him. His force signature too, was silent. And while the hum of the bond felt like the warmth of a fire, everything just felt…cold. 

Why did she even think the shift could have been the bond? It was so stupid of her to check. But the shift, the coldness, it filled her with dread and panic, and it was as if from instinct that she reached out. Maybe something had happened to him. Or maybe he had done something. That would be more accurate, wouldn’t it be? 

It didn’t matter. It would do no good to dwell on him. Rey kicked off her thin Resistance blanket and sat up, moving her fingers to comb through her hair and grasping at—nothing. What? Rey tried again and came up empty. Reaching for the back of her head she found her hair pulled back in what felt like a bun. And another. And another. She hadn’t worn her hair in three buns in ages. Not since Ahch-To. Not since she left for the Supremacy. Did she do it last night before bed and just not notice? 

She shot up, stumbled toward the grimy old mirror she had managed to hang on the back of the barrack door. Not only was her hair in buns, but they were more intricate a style than she could ever do on her own. Tighter to her head and not a hair out of place. After sleeping? She wouldn’t put it past her to be doing things when half-asleep, but perfect, impeccable hairstyles she didn’t even know how to do? That was a bit much. And taken with the weird shift in the force—

No. She was overthinking things. Maybe Rose had done her hair for her, or Leia, though she didn’t remember spending much time with either of them before bed. No, no, no. She was probably just exhausted. She felt as if she had slept fine, great, in fact, but the last few months had been wearing her down for a while. It wasn’t easy being the last Jedi. She just needed to get some food and then everything would be fine. 

Looking down to slip her feet into her boots, she was shocked still again. What was she wearing? The boots were generic enough, even if they didn’t look like her most recent pair, but the clothes! Was she really in all white? She definitely did not own anything that looked like this. The closest thing it resembled were the ratty old clothes she wore on Jakku, but she had no need for those now. And these were way more pristine. Not a stain or tear in sight. She stumbled back to the mirror. And was that a hood? Wait, there was something tight on her upper arm. A strange, brown armband. Did it make the outfit look more appealing? More like a Jedi? Why was she wearing it? She waved her arm around, and sure enough, it pinched at her skin. It seemed its only function was to cover her scar, the one she had gotten in Snoke’s throne room. But wasn’t her scar higher up on her arm? She spun around, trying to get a better look at it. Sure enough, no scar in sight. What was happening? 

Rey flew out the door and clambered toward the mess hall. Food, food. She just needed some food, and fast. Surely that would return her to her senses, right? She couldn’t recall ever being this delusional on Jakku, even when she had gone days without any portions. Was the security of the Resistance affecting her senses? Weakening them? Her mind as scattered as the stars, she hardly noticed the people she passed in the hallways, though she could have sworn some of them looked at her with wonder (or was it shock?) in their eyes. 

“Finn!” Rey burst into the mess hall, beelining for where Finn and Poe sat across from each other. Unlike her, they were dressed no different than usual, but Rose’s usual spot next to Finn sat empty. 

Both Poe and Finn looked up from their trays, eyes going wide. 

“Rey!” Finn exclaimed, his eyes darting to Poe quickly before settling back on her, his mouth in a tight line. Poe, on the other hand, smiled, but he showed no teeth. 

Rey couldn’t bring herself to sit down. “Have I been memory wiped?” 

“What?”

“Memory wiped?” Poe echoed, his eyes narrowing. “By who?” 

Kriff, he was right. Who on the base could have possibly memory wiped her? She was the only one known to have those powers here. She supposed Leia could have done it, but Leia used her force abilities in other ways. Kylo could have. Perhaps this was all his doing after all. Not that she could share her concerns with Finn or Poe; they had no idea about the bond. No one did. 

“I mean, I just—” Rey sputtered. “These clothes, this hair. Don’t they seem weird to you?” 

Finn and Poe exchanged a glance, then Finn reached out to grab her by the arm. “Why don’t you sit down? Get some food.” 

“I—alright.” Rey let herself be pulled down into Rose’s seat as Poe slid Finn’s tray in front of her. “But this is yours,” she protested. 

“Yeah, but I think you need it more than I do. Rough night or something?” 

Rey grabbed a roll from the tray, tearing off a piece and shoving it into her mouth. She must have been right about needing food, looking depleted enough for even her friends to notice. Besides, food always made her feel better. 

“I don’t really remember it being rough,” she said as she chewed. Was it just her or did Finn and Poe share a look _again _? Well, she had always sensed some sort of romantic feelings between the two of them. Maybe that explained why Rose wasn’t there. Did her and Finn break it off? She had kind of though Poe’s feelings for Finn were one-sided…__

____

“What do you remember?” Poe asked.

____

Rey swallowed another bite, opting to ignore the cut of his voice. He wasn’t exactly immune to mood swings. “I remember it being a long day. We arrived back on base in the Falcon and you ran off to talk to Leia about how the recruitment mission had gone. Finn and I talked. Then—” She paused. Would it be inappropriate to bring up Rose? 

____

“Which system had we gone to again?”

____

The roll slipped from Rey’s hand, sending a few of the smaller vegetables flying off the tray as it landed. “What? Poe, you were leading the mission. Maybe you’re the one who’s been memory wiped.” 

____

He shrugged. “Sorry. Can you give me a break? We’ve been busting our asses around here.” He raised a hand and gestured around. 

____

“Yeah, well I’ve been—” Wait. How hadn’t Rey noticed before? There were _way _too many people on the base. Sure, their numbers had slowly been building, but there had to be triple the amount of people than those who had survived Crait in the mess hall alone.__

______ _ _

“You’ve been…?” Finn prompted. 

______ _ _

“What?”

______ _ _

“You started to say something and then cut off.” 

______ _ _

“Oh, I’ve been—” She couldn’t keep her eyes from scanning the room around her. “I’ve been working hard too, that’s all.” She finished, adding: “We talked about this last night.” 

______ _ _

Finn and Rey were the prize of the Resistance, being a defected Stormtrooper and the last Jedi. It had been a special moment for them. They hadn’t been as close since Starkiller, seeing as it sent them spiraling on separate adventures and meeting new people, but they could relate to each other, both the example of what was possible, both the hope for the future. Finn was more dedicated to the cause than ever, but it had been nice to share some grievances with him. To know that she wasn’t the only one feeling the pressure or like a prop, even if she still felt alone in other ways. 

______ _ _

Finn wouldn’t meet her gaze. There was definitely something wrong. 

______ _ _

“Alright, what is going on? I know you know something. Both of you.” 

______ _ _

“Rey—” Finn began, but Poe cut him off.

______ _ _

“We’re sorry, Rey, You’re right. We’re just anxious about the next mission. Our spy supposedly has something big for us, and since things have been going so well…it’s bound to shake things up, for better or for worse.” 

______ _ _

“Spy? What spy?” 

______ _ _

“The spy within the First Order,” Finn replied, as if commenting on the weather. 

______ _ _

There was a spy within the First Order? “Do you mean we’ve made contact with Stormtroopers?” Finn was also the prize of the Resistance because of his and Rose’s plan to recruit more Stormtroopers for the Resistance’s cause. 

______ _ _

“There could be a rebellion from within!” Finn had told her excitedly. “If I defected, I know others can.” 

______ _ _

Or could it be someone else? Someone higher up? Rey clutched at her secret hope. 

______ _ _

“Stormtroopers?” Poe scoffed. “If we were relaying any information to Stormtroopers, we’d be toast. I know Jakku didn’t have a lot of contact with the First Order, but not every one of them is like Finn here.” He reached across the table and patted Finn affectionately on the arm. 

______ _ _

Finn grimaced slightly, but nodded. “We actually don’t know who it is.” 

______ _ _

“But I thought—weren’t you—” Rey took a breath. This was too much. “Why didn’t anyone tell me this?” 

______ _ _

Poe leaped on the question immediately. “Oh, you know! You’re always busy with all your Jedi training, trying to connect to the Jedi of the past or whatever.” 

______ _ _

Rey frowned. When had she started trying to do _that? ___

________ _ _ _ _

“You know what I mean,” Poe said, taking her frown as an indication of offense. But even in the beginning the Resistance’s confusion about the Jedi and the force didn’t really bother her. Not in that way, at least. It just made them distant. Made her more alone. 

________ _ _ _ _

“What you’re doing is _way _out of our league,” Poe continued. “We have different jobs to do. What’s important is that we all do them.”__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Rey still couldn’t believe Finn let Poe talk about Stormtroopers like that. “But Finn, what about the—” She began, turning to face him.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

A screech tore through the mess hall as Poe pushed back from the table, his chair scraping the floor. “Anyway, we better go prepare for our trip. You know how you always need to double check the Falcon.” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“The Falcon?!” Rey whirled around. She must have spoken too loud because soon several sets of eyes were on them. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, we’re taking the Falcon.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She jumped to her feet. “What do you mean, you’re taking the Falcon? That’s not your ship.” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Rey—” Finn tried, rising to join them.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Poe plowed on. “It’s not your ship, either. It belongs to Leia more than you, and the General told us to take it.” Now everyone in the mess hall was watching. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“She would never. She knows it belongs more to Chewbacca. He’s the one who gets the final say.” Rey believed what she was saying, but underneath it too was the feeling of _that’s my ship _. Not that Poe was a bad pilot, but he was much better suited for X-Wings. She and Chewie flew the Falcon. That’s how it had always been. It was her new normal. She couldn’t stand for more of reality to be stripped away. It wasn’t enough that Finn and Poe were acting weird and treating her like she was imagining things, but now they had to take her ship? And the shift in the force was just too loud, too constant. She was going to burst—__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A gentle hand landed on her shoulder. “Rey, we promise we’ll take care of it. I know how much that ship means to you. It means a lot to me too.” 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Rey let the tension leave her body, settled back down into her feet. “Okay. But about the Stormtroopers—”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We’ll talk more when I get back.” Finn wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in. “I promise. And he promises too, that he’ll be careful,” Finn said, eyeing Poe. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Poe held up his hands. “I promise.” His voice, like Rey’s, had calmed significantly. People turned back to their meals. The commotion seemed to have passed. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don’t forget your training,” Finn told her, pulling away. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I won’t,” she called out. And then they were gone, leaving her and Finn’s tray behind. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Well, the commotion may have passed, but the shift certainly hadn’t. Wrapping up the food for later, Rey returned Finn’s tray and left the mess hall in search of Leia. If anyone could give her some answers, it would be Leia. If not, she would look for Rose. Where _was _Rose? Her disappearance only added to Rey’s uneasiness as she made her way across the base.__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But luckily, there was one thing that gave her a grip on normalcy. Despite the exponential increase in people, they were still on Ajan Kloss. The base looked the same. That made it both easy to navigate and full of lush greenery. Rey would have outstretched her hands to touch some of the tropical plants if she wasn’t in such a hurry to get to the command center. Soon, soon it would all make sense. But when she got there, Leia was nowhere to be found. Rey went to the training area, but Leia wasn’t there either. Next she tried looking for Rose, but she couldn’t find her either. Running out of options, Rey seriously hoped Leia would be in her quarters.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Leia’s quarters were nicer than most of the barracks, but only because they were larger. She wasn’t afforded any additional luxuries; she didn’t believe in having more than her people. What she did have was a small extra room to function as a private office. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When Rey reached the door to this room, she knocked. But nobody answered. It was fine, there was no need to panic. Very few people within the Resistance were granted access to Leia’s office, but Rey was among the lucky few. She could enter the room at any time, as long as she had the code. Rey punched it into the access panel.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Though she’d never had it confirmed, Rey suspected the numbers were Ben’s birthday. She didn’t talk about Ben with Leia much, but when they did talk about him, Rey could tell Leia still had so much love for her son. Even now. Thinking about it made the shift in the force all the more potent, as if Ben and the force were linked in Rey’s perception. As if the bond and the greater force were one and the same for her. They had realized the bond wasn’t Snoke’s doing after all, perhaps the force itself had willed it. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The access panel blinked green and the door slid open, settling back into place behind Rey. Just as she thought, Leia wasn’t inside. Could she be asleep? Knocking on the door to her bedroom did nothing. Why were there so many people on the base and yet none of them were people Rey needed or knew? She had seen Connix and Commander D’Acy in the command center, but she wasn’t exactly close with either of them, nor could they help her figure out what was going on with the force. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

With a sigh, Rey sunk down into one of the two chairs positioned across from Leia’s desk. She quickly took to examining the contents on display. A holopad, an old war medallion, a lightsaber? Wait. That was _her _lightsaber. And not only was it her lightsaber, but it was completely intact. Just yesterday the pieces had been broken. Rey had been grueling endlessly over the Jedi texts and tinkering with the lightsaber with Rose’s help, but though they had made progress, it was by no means fixed.__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Rey snatched it up to get a closer look, finding a small strip that seemed to be holding the broken pieces together. _That _was it? _That _fixed the lightsaber? But it had completely broken in two! The crystal had broken in two! And even if Rey had fixed the lightsaber with such a flimsy hack job, what was it doing here, with Leia? Something was definitely not right. Rey was done with any semblance of pretending. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now.____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was then that the bond decided to roar to life. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He was sitting down and hunched over. All she could see was the expanse of his back and his legs as he sat awkwardly on one of his mother’s chairs.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, thank force.” Rey threw all her rules out the window. She didn’t care. She was relieved to see him. Their relationship was complicated, but she knew Ben would be honest with her. Even if it hurt. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She was met with silence. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Oh, but how he knew so well how to hurt her. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well,” she said, raising her voice in frustration. “Aren’t you going to say something? You’ve been trying to get me to talk to you for how many months?”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When he still didn’t say anything, Rey placed the lightsaber back on the desk and moved in front of him, a tactic he had once tried himself. His head only raised a fraction at the movement.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Is this how it felt? She would have been angry if it hadn’t been for his appearance. “What the hell are you wearing?” 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It wasn’t Ben she saw in front of her, but his old, stupid mask. Only it looked slightly different. Like it had been smashed to pieces and then put together again with some sort material that seeped red through the cracks. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Finally, he lifted his head up, and it bobbed as he looked her up and down. “What are _you _wearing?”__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Rey found she couldn’t disagree with that. She had the same question herself. 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Where are we?” she asked. 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We?” Ben rose from his chair and began to pace around the room. “I assume you’re on the Resistance Base, not that you’d tell me where it is.” 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Rey ignored him. She didn’t have time for this type of behavior, opting to not give it any time to fester. “There’s something else going on. Something isn’t right. I can feel it. I know you can too.” 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben stopped his pacing to stand in front of her. “Why don’t you ask your Resistance friends?” 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She had given him a pass, and he wasn’t taking it. “No, we’re not doing that.” She told him firmly. “You don’t get to pity yourself. I gave you a chance—”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Then why are you even talking to me, Rey? Why now?” There were traces of anger there, yes. Resentment too. But it was mostly just hurt and exhaustion. 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I told you. Because something is wrong. I can’t find your mother anywhere and you’re the only other force user I know.” It was a jab, and she knew it. But she was hurt too. 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I suppose I should be flattered.” 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I told you were not doing this!” 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You said it yourself, Rey! I’ve been trying to speak with you for months and you’ve ignored me, only for you to show up now when I am of some use to you. It’s just like last time. You didn’t give me a chance, you just wanted to use me like everyone else has.” 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Rey opened her mouth to respond, then snapped it closed. His words, his pain cut deep. And then there was the mask. She didn’t like this, hearing these words from that distorted voice. 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Can you—” her voice broke. “Can you just take that thing off?” 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Another pause. Rey’s heart hammered into her chest as she waited until at last, his arms moved to the mask and hit the release, pulling it from his head with a hiss. He looked as he did that day on Crait, tired and sad. Maybe even ashamed and wanting. 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was too many emotions at once. “I wanted you to come with me, Ben. But you—don’t pretend you’re better than me when all you wanted was more power.” 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben took a step closer. “I didn’t—”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She held up her hand. “Stop. Just stop.” She meant to stop his words, but his movement halted too. She half regretted it, but carried on, trying to make her voice calm and even. “I know you’ve sensed it too. The force—it feels strange. Please, tell me what’s going on.” 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben sighed. “We’ve been moved.”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Moved?”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“To a different plane of existence. Not even moved, actually. Copied. Cloned.”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What? That’s absurd.” This couldn’t be happening, and yet nothing had made sense all day. 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s true. You and I, your Resistance, the First Order…it’s all been copied. Our real selves are still out there in reality, but we’re trapped here, somewhere else, to be someone’s play things.” 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Rey shook her head. “I don’t understand. Copied by who? Where are we?” Maybe it was all just a strange dream. 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We’re being controlled,” Ben said. “Not always, but when they’re here. The ones playing god. I didn’t make this mask or choose to wear it any more than you chose those clothes.” 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Is it the force?”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, it’s not the force. Only something that can control it here, in this alternate reality. Everything has been distorted. They can control everything. They can make our lives fit their design.” 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Rey nodded. It was crazy, and yet—she believed him. If someone, or something, was changing things, controlling things, then that’s why the Resistance had changed so drastically in numbers. Why there was a spy within the First Order she didn’t know about until that morning. Why the lightsaber on the desk was fixed. But who could possibly be more powerful than the force? 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I don’t know who they are,” Ben admitted, looking away as if ashamed or afraid. “When I saw them—they didn’t exactly look anything like a person. It was more like an outline, the shape of a person who isn’t there.” 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Rey moved closer to him then, reaching for him but not quite touching. “We have to do something!”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And that’s when the truest flash of sorrow crossed Ben’s face. “Rey, if you fight their design…” He paused, grimacing. “Please. Don’t fight it. I’ve seen their intentions; you’ll be alright if you let them run their course.”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What are you saying?"

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’ll be safe. You’ll be a Jedi. You’ll be happy. Just don’t do anything to upset them, please.” 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_She _would be alright, he seemed convinced of that, but what about her friends? What about Leia? What about _him? _“Ben—!” Just like that, the connection ended, leaving Rey alone and more afraid than ever.____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
